tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Autoweek
| editor_title = | previous_editor = | staff_writer = | photographer = | category = | frequency = | total_circulation = | circulation_year = | publisher = Crain Communications Inc. | founder = | founded = | firstdate = | company = Crain Communications Inc. | country = United States | based = Detroit"Crain Offices Worldwide." Crain Communications. Retrieved on January 6, 2011. "The company's corporate headquarters as well as headquarters for Automotive News, AutoWeek, and Crain's Detroit Business. 1155 Gratiot Ave. Detroit, MI 48207-2997" | language = | website = | issn = 0192-9674 | oclc = }} Autoweek is a fortnightly automotive enthusiast publication based in Detroit, Michigan . It was first published in 1958 and in 1977 the publication was purchased by Crain Communications Inc, its current parent company. The magazine covers auto racing, auto shows, vehicle trends, reviews and automotive lifestyle stories. It is also available via autoweek.com and on the iPad. The Autoweek Media Group also includes shopautoweek.com, an Autoweek iPhone and iPad app, and Autoweek's Vinsetta Garage. History Autoweek began publication in 1958 as a bi-weekly motorsports newsletter, titled Competition Press. One of the editors involved with the creation of the magazine was professional racer Denise McCluggage. In 1964, distribution was changed to weekly, the title was changed to Competition Press & Autoweek, and vehicle reviews and industry news were included. The name was shortened to Autoweek in 1975. In 1977, the paper was purchased by Crain Communications, Inc. and eventually changed into a magazine in 1986. In 1988, Leon Mandel was named Publisher, a position he held until November, 2001. Leon’s son, Dutch Mandel, joined Autoweek in 1997 and as of 2012 is the magazine’s Editorial Director and Associate Publisher. Distribution frequency was changed from weekly to fortnightly in 2009. By 2012, in addition to Autoweek magazine, the Autoweek Media Group has grown to include autoweek.com, Autoweek Productions, shopautoweek.com, an Autoweek iPhone and iPad app, and Autoweek's Vinsetta Garage. Editorial direction At its launch Autoweek (then titled: Competition Press) aimed to provide information for car and racing enthusiasts that was not readily available through other media outlets. The publication gave thorough coverage of major and minor races, as well as auto shows. Auto racing coverage included full grids, qualifying times, speeds, and tires, for both amateur and professional races. As television and cable began increasing motorsports coverage during the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s Autoweek began to focus more prominently on automotive enthusiasts. As of 2012, in addition to covering auto racing and auto shows, Autoweek covers vehicle trends, reviews and automotive lifestyle stories. Autoweek's Vinsetta Garage Autoweek's Vinsetta Garage is a television show which first aired January 3rd, 2012 on Discovery Channel's Velocity TV. The show is hosted by Courtney Hansen and guests include automotive executives, musicians, race car drivers and Pixar animation designers. The show's name comes from the Vinsetta Garage, which opened in 1919 and is located on Woodward Avenue in Berkley, about 20 miles north of Detroit. Constructed when Woodward Avenue was still a dirt road, the garage began as a gas station that serviced horse-drawn carriages and Model Ts. It later took on the role of classic car repair shop and outpost for the Woodward Dream Cruise. After 91 years, its doors were closed in 2010 and it is being converted into a restaurant. References External links * [http://www.autoweek.com Autoweek's website] Category:Automobile magazines Category:American magazines Category:Weekly magazines